


Uneasy Sleep

by sugareey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hd_erised, Digital Art, Fanart, Feels, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: It's 8th year, and even though months have passed since the war, nightmares still haunt Draco when he sleeps. It's a struggle to keep everything under control (especially with Potter as his roommate? Friend? What do you call a bloke who you used to hate but now fancy?). Things suddenly change one night when Draco keeps tossing and turning, and Potter surprisingly finds a good way to comfort him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disapparater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/gifts).



> I hope you like this, disapparater! You had some great prompts that inspired me to draw something that's raw, because we hardly see that side of Draco. He's human, he's made mistakes, and he wants to become a better person. And Harry might have found a way to cope at night, but naturally, he wants to help Draco (because from past experiences, he knows what it's like to have insomnia and nightmares). I wanted to capture a moment that hopefully shows that things might be okay between them and the future. Cheers, and enjoy!

  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/68653/68653_original.jpg)

 

Click the image for bigger version.  
Please do not repost artist's work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment here or on [Livejournal](http://hd-erised.livejournal.com/72178.html) . ♥
> 
> This art is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at hd_erised @ livejournal.com. The artist will be revealed January 9th.


End file.
